My Two Rachels and I
by nevertrustmetoupdate
Summary: When Finn heard Rachel had been in a accident he never thought he'd be dealing with this. Finchel One-shot.


**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn was getting worried; Rachel should be home by now.<p>

Then the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Finn asked.

"Hi Finn, it's Santana. I'm just going to tell you it straight, there's been a accident."

"Wh-what happened? Is Rachel okay?"

"Well Puckerman messed up on doing something, and, uh, both Rachels are fine."

"What do you mean by 'Both Rachels'?"

"Come and see for yourself." With that, Santana hung up.

* * *

><p>When Finn made it to Rachel's office he was greeted by Puck.<p>

"Hi Finn. I sorry man," Puck said.

"Just take me to Rachel," Finn demanded.

"Okay." Puck lead Finn down a hallway to a room. "There they are."

They? Finn thought as he opened up the door. His eyes widened as he saw two smaller versions of Rachel Berry bickering with each other.

"I'm going to go now..." Puck ran away before anyone had a chance to murder him.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

Both Rachels turn their head to see Finn. "Oh, hi Finn," they said simultaneously. Oh no.

* * *

><p>It was like the incident spilt Rachel into two smaller pieces.<p>

Both of them ate less, they slept less (which got really annoying because they would wake Finn up by fighting about which one got and to wake him up or cook breakfast), they were smaller and weaker, and their voices were a little quieter. Only a little.

The only thing that there was more of was fighting, which most of it was Rachel screaming at her other self and vice versa.

Finn hoped they would stop soon.

* * *

><p>It's been one month since the incident, and the arguing didn't stop. Sometimes it was over the silliest stuff, like who got to sit on shotgun.<p>

Since both Rachels were stubborn the fighting went on forever.

Finn finally got an idea about how to stop the fighting.

"Both of you come here!" Finn commanded. Surprising both Rachels obeyed. "I have come up with away to stop you two from bickering. Now give me your hand."

"Why?" One Rachel asked.

Finn took one of the Rachel's hands and took a sharpie and put a red dot on her palm. He did the same with the other Rachel but with a blue sharpie. "One day the Rachel with the red dot on her hand with sit on shotgun, sleep with me, go to work, etc. And the other day it will be Blue Rachel's turn. I will also call you Red or RR," Finn said pointing to one of the Rachels, "And I will call you Blue or BR so you won't get confused."

"I'm lucky my name doesn't start with a S," Blue murmured to herself.

"What happens when the dot comes off?" The other Rachel asked.

"When it starts to fade just put the dot on your hand again."

* * *

><p>The dot trick seemed to work, but they had another problem, when people came over to visit. Only Finn, the Rachels, and the people that work with Rachel knew what happened and they planned it to keep it that way.<p>

So Finn used the dot trick to have one Rachel be well, Rachel and the other one be her "twin" or something.

That seemed to work until Rachel's dads came to visit.

After Rachel and her "cousin" left the room, Rachel's dads were busy glaring at Finn.

"What did you do Finn?" Leroy, Rachel's dad asked.

"What? Nothing!" Finn said quickly.

"Don't lie!" Hiram, Rachel's daddy yelled.

"About what?"

"First of all Rachel doesn't have a cousin that looks exactly like her named Barbara, second of all Rachel might be small but she isn't that small," Leroy said.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened but you wouldn't like it." Finn told Rachel's fathers all about the incident.

"W-wow," was all Hiram Berry could say.

"You better take care of both of my babies," Leroy said.

After that Rachel's fathers hugged both of the Rachels and said their good byes.

* * *

><p>The Rachels seemed to have a psychic connection. They would always know what the other was thinking and feeling.<p>

Also when one got hurt so did the other so the times when they did fight hitting and biting didn't work.

That really worried Finn. He hates when one Rachel got hurt but now two Rachels got hurt. Plus the Rachels were weaker than before so it was easier for them to get hurt.

"Blue, where is Red?" Finn asked one day.

"She's um," Blue Rachel thought for a moment, "At the park." Then BR yelped and grabbed her knee. A new scratch appeared.

"I told you guys to stick together when there's no work." Finn grabbed Blue's arm and dragged her to the car.

"It's not my fault she wanted-" BR was cut off by another cut appearing on her arm. Finn saw it and started to drive faster.

"What's happening to your other half?" Finn's voice was filled with worry.

Rachel winced. "Someone's attacking her. She's scared."

Finn gripped the steering wheel so hard until his knuckles turned white.

"Oh no!" Blue Rachel screeched as she gained a black eye.

"Are you and her okay?"

Blue rapped her hands around her now bruised stomach, "The police is there, and they got the guy. Red's okay."

Finn calmed down a little bit. A few minutes later they were there. Red came running up to them and pulled Finn and other Rachel into a hug. Both Rachels gasped and stepped back. "Ow," they moaned.

"You guys okay?"

"Yea," they replied at the same time.

* * *

><p>It's been a year ever since Rachel became like this. Finn started to worry that Rachel would never be whole again.<p>

"Shhh, its all right, Blue and I don't mind being two people," RR said.

"It's kinda cool to talk to yourself when you're a different person." Blue rubbed Finn's back.

Finn just cried some more.

"Everything's going to be alright, even if RR and I don't become one again."

"Th-thanks. And no one may speak of this!" Finn said.

"Speak of what? The great Finn Hudson crying?" Red teased.

Finn rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Rach?" Finn asked when he saw one of the Rachels shaking. "What's wrong?"<p>

"She's gone!" Rachel whined.

"Who's gone?"

"The other me! She just disappeared into air!"

Finn's eyes widened, "Let me see your hand." Rachel stuck her hand out. Finn's face became filled with joy.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Look at your hand."

Rachel did just that. The dot on her hand was purple. "Does this mean I'm whole again?"

"Wait," Finn said. Then he backed away to look at Rachel. She wasn't as tall as she was before but she wasn't as small. "I think you're partly healed."

"Partly?"

"Your not as tall."

Rachel made a whining noise.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Rachel became one. She was now as tall as she was before the incident (which isn't really tall at all).<p>

"Finn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I wish I would've kissed myself to see if you were lying about me being a good kisser."

Finn shook his head. "What, you think I'm a liar?"

"N-no."

"Did the Rachel Berry just stutter?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Finn did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
